


Goatwhore

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Furry, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Lucifer finds The Helltaker attempting to learn about the connection between demons and goats. She puts on a demonstration, and it goes about as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: The Helltaker/Lucifer (Helltaker)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Goatwhore

Lucifer had a plate in her hand, carefully balancing the pancakes she was eating. She was looking for the Helltaker, whom she hadn't seen all morning. Walking through the house, putting carefully-cut bites of her pancakes into her mouth, she eventually found him in his room looking something up on the computer. As she got closer, she realized that he was looking up Satanic symbolism. Specifically, the connection between demons and goats.

"I was wondering something, Lucifer..." Damn, how did he know she was behind him? He always seemed to know whenever one of the demons in his harem was nearby, like it was some sort of sixth sense. "What's with demons and goat-like features?" He pointed at the screen, and she leaned in closer with subtlety no longer an option. She could see crude drawings of red demons with goat horns and tails, with pentagrams plastered all over the screen. That was such a typical way for mortals to depict them.

"Well, there's one girl with a huge goat fetish. What was her name..." She set her half-eaten pancakes down on his desk, rubbing her chin in thought. "Ah, yes, Baphomet! She loves goats for some reason, and it seems that you mortals have mixed her up with the rest of us. So now _all_ of us have affinity with goats." She rolled her eyes, but then she had a rather mischievous thought.

"You know, I _do_ have some shapeshifting powers myself. Goats are certainly within my repertoire. Let's see here..." Right before the Helltaker's eyes, the CEO of Hell transformed into a goat. Well, she was _mostly_ a goat. Her skin was replaced with snowy-white fur, and there were equally-white horns jutting out from her hair. Her ears were longer and floppier, and when she turned around, he could see a little white tail sticking out of her pants. She was a goat, but she still stood on two legs, having the appearance of a human. "Bam! I'm a goat now! Men love goats, right?" She grinned, staring directly into his sunglasses.

The Helltaker stood up, pushing in his chair as he approached her. She could see the veins bulging on his thick neck, his body lording over hers. "I'm _not_ a furry." It was a simple sentence, but it seemed to hold a lot of weight to it. She could only laugh though, shrugging while still looking supremely smug.

"Denial is but the first step on the road to enlightenment." She knew that her words made him mad, and she liked it. It gave her a sense of control she didn't usually have otherwise. While she could keep her fellow demons in line most of the time, it was hard to deny that the Helltaker still had her when it came down to it. He had come into Hell, conquered them all, and made them into his own personal harem. No amount of chocolate chip pancakes could make her forget that little kernel of truth.

He was frowning, staring at her intently. She could feel her own grin faltering as he kept staring at her, and she was starting to get the feeling that she had awoken something within him. It only truly dawned on her that that had happened when he grabbed her ass and lifted her up into the air. She let out an indignant squeal as she was pulled against his body, his lips smashing against her own.

_'Ah, fuck it.'_ She could go for a round or two with him, even as a goat. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands still placed firmly on her ass as the two of them made out. He backed up against his desk, and she ended up sitting on his keyboard as she tried to force her tongue into his mouth. Like always, she was unsuccessful, and it was her mouth that ended up invaded.

She saw that his search bar now had a string of unintelligible letters and numbers as he stood up, holding onto her and carrying her away from his desk. "Wait, my pancakes! Let me consume them, you fool!" She beat on his back with her fists until he finally acquiesced, setting her down so she could shove her food into her mouth. Sex was good, but have you ever made your own pancakes from scratch?

Just because she was eating didn't mean the Helltaker was going to stop, though. She grumbled as he started to undo her pants, but she didn't stop him, choosing instead to focus on finishing her food. It was easy enough to do as her pants fell down, revealing her bright red panties, but it wasn't as easy when his hand came down roughly on her right cheek.

"Excuse me! I'm trying to eat!" She looked over her shoulder indignantly, but he didn't give her a response. Instead, he started to undo his own pants, and she sighed as she watched them hit the floor. She was going to have to eat while getting fucked, huh? Well, she could do that. She turned away to put another bite into her mouth, but nearly choked on it when he spanked her again.

"You are a _brute_ ," she grumbled, finally putting down her fork before she ended up choking to death and being sent right back to Hell. She grabbed onto the back of the desk, biting back a whimper when she felt his clothed cock pressing against her ass. It still got to her just how _big_ he was. He could put any of her top-ranking demons to shame, and that wasn't an easy task. "Just fuck me already." Her voice wavered, betraying her desire.

Of course, him knowing he had that power over her only made it take longer for her to get what she wanted. Sure, her panties were being pulled down her legs, but he was going down with them. She let out a groan of frustration and arousal when she felt his tongue move against her slit. He would get to taste her getting wetter firsthand. Gritting her teeth, she lifted herself up enough to where she could look between herself and the desk. She now wanted that stupid, stupidly big dick more than she wanted her damn pancakes.

"Do you love tasting my goat pussy?" she panted, trying to hold on to any modicum of control. Her grip tightened on the desk, her eyes glancing down to her abandoned pancakes. Maybe she could eat them while getting eaten out... "You fucking furry- Mmm, _fuck_..." She groaned as his tongue slipped inside her, heading right for her clit. Her hand was shaking as she grabbed her fork again, spearing a bite of pancake and putting it in her mouth. "Fuck, that's good..." It wasn't only the pancakes she was talking about, though.

She had only transformed into a goat as a joke: a little playfulness against the harem leader. Now she had to reckon with the fact that she was being eaten out in her goat form, and that she liked it. Her fur was standing on edge, his strong, warm hands clutching her ass and sending good vibrations up and down her legs. At one point, after a fierce tongue lashing on her clit, she let out a goat-like bray instead of a moan. She covered her mouth immediately afterwards, but the damage was done.

At least it got the Helltaker to stand up, his cock fully erect and throbbing between his legs. She looked over her shoulder to stare at it, hoping that she wasn't drooling too obviously. At least she had finished her pancakes, which meant she wouldn't be left wanting when he was destroying her body against the desk. She slowly turned back around, staring at the wall and waiting for him to enter her. Her little tail wiggled about nervously.

A tiny whimper escaped her throat when she felt his cock slap down on her bare ass, throbbing on her fur. She tried to ignore the fact that it felt even better than it usually did, because thinking too hard on that might lead her to conclusions she wasn't willing to explore. This whole thing was supposed to be some playful teasing towards the Helltaker. It wasn't supposed to end up with any great concerns on her part. Maybe a _little_ fucking, though. That was something to always expect in their household.

She bit down on her lip to avoid letting out any unneeded sounds as she felt him enter her from behind. Usually she didn't bother to muffle her moans, letting them flow free throughout the house. Every one of her fellow demons knew what was going on, and none of them bothered to keep their voices down either. This was a different scenario, though. Her worry was that an embarrassing goat braying would come out rather than her usual seductive moans. That was not something the rest of the house needed to hear.

It was hard to not let it out, though. She was never left wanting when it came to getting fucked. He was a mere mortal, but he was very skilled with what he had between his legs. There was always a bit of buildup between them, where he would thrust slowly but firmly to really stretch her out. At that point, he was already transitioning to fucking her harder, faster, and it felt really damn good.

"Fuck, _harder_! Fuck my goat pussy!" She should have kept her mouth covered. When she had been asked about the goat and its link to satanic imagery, she should have just explained it without putting on a whole show and dance. Now she was being fucked as a goat woman, and she _liked_ it. "Spank me, dammit!" He spanked her hard, and she let out a loud, moan-addled bray. It was not the last one.

The harder he thrust, the more her resistance waned. By the time he was slamming her against the desk, making the silverware and computer rattle, she was completely gone. She was used to acting very much unlike her position as CEO of Hell, if her time in a maid uniform was any indication. At least she hadn't been screaming like a goat in heat, braying to the depths of Hell as she was pounded senseless. 

"Fuck me! Fuck me!" She screamed, moaned, and brayed for the entire house to hear. Her ass stung harshly from the repeated smacks he gave it. The only point she got any reprieve down there was when he reached up and grabbed both of her horns, slamming into her roughly. Her mind was rattling in her head, and she could see stars dancing around the walls. Then her head was yanked back, the girth of his dick touching the walls of her insides. She saw the stars on the ceiling, and then she came.

Her plate and fork clattered to the floor as she fell face-first on the desk, her entire body convulsing. She was thankfully too far gone to think about why her orgasm hit that much harder that time. Her juices had completely covered the Helltaker's cock, dripping down his heavy sac. She couldn't see straight for about thirty seconds straight, but she could feel the pricking of tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. Hail Satan, that was ironically _divine_.

Usually she was able to get back on that horse right away, but she needed a moment or two this time. Her fur was so hot, and it was now sticking to her body. She struggled to get out of her button-up shirt, sliding off the desk and crumbling to the floor halfway there. Laying on the floor in a heap, she panted heavily as she finally worked her top off, having to roll around a bit to get it off of her shoulders. Naked and still affected by her orgasm, she could do little but bare her fluffy body to her lover.

As the gentlemanly harem leader that he was, the Helltaker let her gather her bearings. When she was able to breathe okay again, he helped her onto her knees and took her breath away. His cock, fully erect and with plenty of life, was right in front of her face. It was covered in her juices, highlighting the veins on his shaft. Exhausted as she was, she couldn't help but salivate, at least a little. She knew what he wanted her to do, so she wrapped her hands - paws? - around his shaft and took the tip in her mouth.

Fucking her as a goat wasn't that different of a sensation, at least when it came to putting his dick in her. Getting his dick sucked was a different matter, and it was entirely due to her paws. They were warm and fuzzy, and the way they felt on his dick was quite desirable. He let her stroke him for a bit, enjoying the sensation as she suckled on his tip, then taking another couple of inches into her mouth.

After she had taken four inches of his dick into her mouth, he decided that it was time to use another part of her new form. Her eyes were closed as she blew him, so she didn't notice his hands moving until they were wrapped around her horns. He took matters into his own hands, pistoning his hips as he began fucking her face. Now her eyes were open wide, her palms on his thighs as he forced her to deepthroat his dick.

She was gagging on his dick for a moment, though her excellent throat skills settled her down soon enough. Being a demon had its perks, allowing her to soothe her throat and let him fuck it to his heart's desire. Still, it was a lot of dick for her to take, and she was dragging her nails down his thighs harshly. They would leave marks, but she had done that plenty of times already.

He held onto her horns tightly as he gave her a few more desperate thrusts, and then he was emptying his balls down her throat. She swallowed all of it without complaint, as if she could say anything with her entire mouth filled. It was like having a sticky cream to add to the pancakes she had just eaten. Once she was finished, and his slowly receding cock fell out of her mouth, she stuck out her tongue to show she had swallowed it all.

Letting out a quiet huff, the Helltaker dropped down to his knees next to Lucifer. Feeling a sudden desire for his personal warmth, she leaned against his side, resting her head on his shoulder. She could change back to her normal form now, but she decided to keep being a goat girl for a little bit longer. His warmth, mixed with the warmth trapped in her soft fur, felt really nice right then.

They sat there together in silence, eyes closed and forgetting about the world. Eventually they'd have to open their eyes and reckon with what had happened, though. "I'm _not_ a furry," he began, making her laugh breathlessly. "But, that was good." She nodded in agreement, letting her eyes flutter shut again. Maybe this form wasn't bad to bring out from time to time, since they both weren't furries and all.

A knock on the door put both of them on high alert. "Helltaker? Lucifer?" It was Modeus, who sounded a bit... well, exactly like Modeus, actually. "Did you turn into a goat, Lucifer? Can you do that for me too, but... can you be a _full_ goat?" Her heavy breathing could be heard through the door. The two of them looked at each other and spoke the same answer simultaneously.

"No!"


End file.
